J'ai pas besoin de toi
by Foxy White
Summary: Le soir où Jacob se transforme pour la première fois, on lui explique enfin. Haine, colère et tristesse se mêlent en lui. Apperçu de ses pensées ce soir là. Meilleur explication en préface. Musical One Shot.


**Jacob Black n'est pas toujours souriant. Ce One-Shot se déroule au niveau de New Moon, juste au moment ou Jake vient de découvrir sa nature de loups, et l'existence des vampires, et par la même occasion, le secret de Bella. **

**Détruit par la nouvelle, Jacob ne sais plus quoi penser. Entre son amour pour Bella et sa colère, il ne sait plus quoi faire. **

**Sur la chanson « J'ai pas besoin de toi » de Joyce Jonathan.**

.

Sam arrêta la voiture. Il se pencha pour ouvrir le verrou. J'étais trop choqué pour parler. Je tendis une main tremblante vers la portière et l'ouvris. Je tournai la tête et apercevais mon père, assis devant la porte de la maison, l'air grave. Ce soir, je haïssais son air sérieux de grand chef Indien. J'aurai voulu lui faire avaler.

Je descendis, une jambe après l'autre.

-Merci pour les fringues, marmonnai-je sans même regarder Sam.

J'entendis la portière se refermer et la voiture démarrer. Je pris conscience que mes sens était soudain plus affuté. Maigre consolation. Je traversai l'allée. Billy me regarda une seconde mais du lire la colère et la peur dans mes yeux. Il me laissa passer sans un mot. Je filai dans la maison jusqu'à ma chambre et refermai la porte d'un geste vif. Je me jetai sur mon lit qui grinça et buta contre le mur. Les larmes que je retenais depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle se mirent à couler.

_**Sur l'**__**oreiller**__** une larme  
Dans mon souvenir un drame**_

Je mordis l'oreiller pour étouffer mes cris impuissant. Je repensai à la soirée qui avait si bien commencé. Bella, ma Bella. Si seulement tout cela n'existait pas. Si seulement Il n'existait pas…

_**Tout ce qu'Il a laissé**_

Pourquoi était-il venu à Forks ? Sa présence avait amené à la destruction de Bella, à sa dépression, et maintenant à la mienne. Il était la cause de tout. Je te hais Edward Cullen ! Un bruit me fit sursauter. Comme tout les amoureux désespéré, je me pris à prier une seconde pour que ce soit Elle. J'aurai voulu l'entendre me dire « Je t'aime ». J'aurai voulu qu'elle me rassure, qu'elle me dise que tout irai bien et qu'elle me berce comme un enfant effrayé que j'étais.

_**Un pas que l'on croit entendre  
Une voix que l'on veut surprendre**_

Comme j'aurai aimé que ce sois toi ma Bella. Les larmes redoublèrent. Je repensai à nos moments tout les deux dans mon garage, à la joie pure qui m'habitait. Mon cœur se serra fortement. Plus rien ne serai comme avant. J'allais devoir m'engager dans une guerre dont je n'avais rien à faire. J'allais devoir oublier Bella, pour elle, pour moi.

_**Je sais c'est du passé, du passé**_

Je sais, je vais devoir me faire une raison. Jamais plus je ne pourrai vivre comme avant. Quand à Bella… J'allais devoir dire adieu à son amitié. Saloperie de sangsue ! Pourquoi Bella, pourquoi ?! Toi aussi je devrai te haïr !

_**J'm'en fou,  
J'ai pas besoin de toi  
Pas besoin de tes bras**_

Non, j'ai pas besoin de toi Bella, j'ai pas besoin de ta présence, de ton sourire, de ton regard chocolat, du son de ta voix, de t'entendre rire ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi dans ma vie !

_**Ton **__**image**__** reflète ce que j'**__**aime**__** pas **_

Jamais plus je ne pourrai te regarder sans penser à Cullen, jamais plus…

_**Quelques soit les recours,  
Les appels au secours.  
Surtout ne te retourne pas  
Cours, cours loin**_

Mais le mal que je ressens n'est rien comparé à la peur. Maintenant je sais pour Emily. Et j'ai peur. Peur de te faire souffrir. Voila pourquoi Bella tu ne me verras plus jamais. Voila pourquoi c'est mieux pour nous deux que je disparaisse de ta vie. Je ne suis plus quelqu'un de bien Bella. Voila pourquoi je ne dois plus jamais te revoir, ou tu en souffriras.

_**Le chemin est **__**long**__**  
Avant qu'un autre te prenne la **__**main**_

J'espère que quelqu'un te tendra la main et t'aidera à avancer. J'espère que quelqu'un tiendra ma promesse pour moi. J'espère que quelqu'un prendra soin de toi…

Le sommeil fini par me gagner et je sombrai dans mes rêves…où elle m'attendait.

Bella était là, personnification de la beauté. Elle se tenait assise près d'un ruisseau, la main caressant l'onde. On aurait dit une fée. Elle ensorcelait mon cœur.

Je traversai la distance qui nous séparait. Elle me sourit et je tombai à genoux devant elle. Attrapant ses hanches, je l'attirai contre moi et enfouissait ma tête dans son giron pour lui murmurer des excuses.

-Pardon Bella, pardon. Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé.

_**Ensorcelé ces soirs,  
Je continue à y croire  
A elle, à nous**_

Je voulais tellement y croire. Je la serra plus fort, enfouissant mon visage dans le pli de sa robe et inspirant son parfum.

_**Un bout de tissu parfumé  
Le temps ne l'a pas enlevé  
De ça, de moi, de tout**_

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je tremblai intensément. Les paroles de Sam me revinrent et je sautai par la fenêtre. J'explosai littéralement sous la chaleur. La colère reprit le dessus. J'en voulais à la terre entière. Je haïssais les Cullen et Bella. J'en voulais à mon père, je m'en voulais…

Bella… Jamais je ne serai pour toi ce qu'Il a été pour toi… Et bien j'm'en fou !

_**Refrain:**_

**J' m'en fou  
J'ai pas besoin de toi  
Pas besoin de tes bras  
Ton image reflète ce que j'aime pas  
Quelques soit les recours,  
Les appels au secours.  
Surtout ne te retourne pas  
Cours, cours loin  
Le chemin est long  
Avant qu'un autre te prenne la main**

**hehe hehe haha hehe papapalapapa papapalapapa  
papapalapapa pa**

**J' m'en fou...  
J'ai pas besoin de toi  
pas besoin de tes bras  
Ton image reflète se que j'aime pas  
Quelques soit les recours,  
Les appels au secours,  
Surtout ne te retourne pas  
Cours cours loin  
Le chemin est long  
Avant qu'un autre te prenne la main...**

**Avant qu'un autre te prenne la main**

**Avant qu'un autre te…te prenne la main**

*** * ***

**Possibilité de suite, a vous de me dire, mais pour cela**

**Cliquez là !**

*****

*****

*****

**V**


End file.
